DEAD LEAVES
by Coralinas
Summary: Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru são criminosos caçados mundialmente, que não buscam nada além da destruição total e do devido reconhecimento por ela. História de caos, paródias, humor de baixo calão, romances escatológicos, muito tiro e muito, muito sangue.
1. THE COLOREDKILLERMACHINE ERASING STARS

CAPI. - THE COLORED-KILLER-MACHINE ERASING STARS.

A primeira coisa da qual Inuyasha se lembrava era de ter sonhado. Estranhos sonhos medonhos.

Ainda dentro de seus sonhos, ele lembrava de sentir frio e sabia que devia estar tremendo.

Não sabia bem a que momento despertara, mas era provável que o fato se devesse ao puta tapa que lhe deram e que o fez abrir os olhos para uma realidade escura, fétida e agora dolorida.

- Porra! – Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Bom ver que a queda não afetou sua boca suja.

Inuyasha seguiu aquela voz familiar e encontrou o par de olhos amarelos, estreitos e perigosos de seu irmão mais velho encarando-o de cima, de ponta cabeça.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aniki! - Exclamou Inuyasha alto e alegremente, recebendo outro puta tapa. - Ei, dá pra parar com isso?! - Berrou Inuyasha revoltado, começando a se levantar devagar e a sentir uma dorzinha incômoda na cabeça - Merda!

Ao verificar que os movimentos de Inuyasha continuavam funcionais - ao menos aparentemente -, Sesshoumaru se recostou em um aglomerado de pneus velhos e levou o cigarro à boca.

Inuyasha olhou superficialmente o terreno baldio onde se encontravam. O lixo fora disposto em montanhas tão altas que não se podia ver até onde iam, e o cheiro pútrido parecia brotar do chão arruinado pela mistura de toxinas, duro como azulejo.

Em meio ao fedor, Inuyasha pôde sentir o cheiro de queimado e um pouco mais à frente, descobriu a carcaça do BMW roubado em chamas.

- Cara! - Murmurou para ninguém em particular. - Eu realmente cheguei a pensar que nós íamos morrer.

- Humph. - A exclamação de desdém o trouxe de volta. - Quem morreria de uma quedinha como essa?

Inuyasha voltou-se para Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado displiscentemente, cigarro entre os lábios, olhos serenamente fechados.

Fora uma porra de uma queda de mais de 15 metros, com o carro em chamas e três patrulhas de policiais mais que dispostos a mandar balas no meio do rabos deles.

Dava pra ser mais radical do que isso?

- Keh! - Inuyasha sorriu malevolamente. - Você diz isso mas parece bem acabado, aniki. Por acaso você brigou com algum travesti enquanto eu estava apagado?

Inuyasha se referia aos enormes arranhões na face esquerda de Sesshoumaru, que poderiam ter sido feitos por duas lâminas de aço e ainda vertiam um pouco de sangue escuro.

- Olha só quem fala. Que raios de cara é essa? - Foi a resposta, naquela voz arrastada, meio rouca pelos cigarros e whískis. - Você parece um panda com esse olho roxo.

Inuyasha não pôde evitar rir. Virando a cabeça, observou seu reflexo distorcido em um pedaço de metal qualquer e confirmou o que Sesshoumaru havia dito.

- Aqui. - Com um gesto meio pesado, Sesshoumaru atirou a Tessaiga em sua direção. A enorme metralhadora caiu com um banque seco; a superfície prateada cintilando em meio à imundice como a lua devia fazer em meio à galáxia. - Consegui pegá-la antes que o carro explodisse. - Inuyasha sorriu aliviado, abraçando a arma como se fosse um adorável animalzinho.

- E as suas? - Perguntou subitamente preocupado.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a heckler&koch e pousou a mão sobre a bazuca, grande o suficiente pra explodir metade da Torre Eiffel. Respectivamente, Tenseiga e Bakusaiga, as duas armas gêmeas, irmãs de sua preciosa Tessaiga tanto quanto Sesshoumaru era seu irmão.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Que caralho aconteceu, afinal? - Perguntou coçando a cabeça dolorida.

- Sei lá. - Sesshoumaru esticou as pernas. - Fora a parte que nós caímos, não lembro de mais nada.

- E o que houve com nossos casacos?! - Inuyasha exigiu, dando-se conta pela primeira vez que a parte de cima de seu corpo estava descoberta, bem como a de Sesshoumaru.

- O meu pegou fogo. O seu, eu entreguei pro tal travesti quando ele ganhou a briga.

- Dá pra falar sério, merda?! Eu gostava daquele casaco! Ah, porra! - Inuyasha abraçou o próprio corpo. - Agora eu estou com frio!

- Precisamos arrumar umas roupas. - Disse Sesshoumaru. - _E_ eu estou com fome. - Completou antes de se levantar, apoiando Bakusaiga nas costas com uma mão e segurando Tenseiga com a outra.

Sem camisa, em suas calças folgadas de couro preto, os longos cabelos brancos balançando ao som do vento cortante; os selvagens olhos amarelos encarando os contornos da cidade e seus arranha-céus, cheios daquela brutal determinação, ele era uma figura impressionante contra o céu noturno e suas estrelas do tamanho de punhos; a lua, esmigalhada por todos os bombardeios que recebera, lhe servia de pano de fundo.

- Vamos indo, Inuyasha.

&

Início da noite.

As ruas continuavam apinhadas como se fosse pleno dia. As pessoas continuavam a ser levadas pelas calçadas automáticas, como escadas-rolantes esticadas e entrelaçadas, em uma multidão de filas indianas intermináveis. Os letreiros luziam em cores berrantes e outdoors gigantescos mostravam garotas de calcinha. Todos pareciam muito pacíficos em seus ternos perfeitamente passados e muito alheios a qualquer coisa que não fossem seus leptops levitando à sua frente.

Encostadas nos edifícios, grupos de prostitutas envoltas em vinil, com seus chicotes e seus moicanos verdes, espreitavam à espera de clientes, cheirando cocaína nas capotas de seus carros vermelhos como seus batons.

O policial Goshink deu um grande e prazeroso gole em sua caneca de leite orgânico fumegante, sentindo a felicidade da obrigação cumprida.

- Ah! - Exclamou prazerosamente. - Hoje é um dia muito importante, oficial Sango. Finalmente dei cabo daquela duplinha imunda, aqueles dois marginais. Devem estar dando o rabo pro Diabo agora mesmo, pra pagar por toda a desordem que causaram! Acharam que podiam me fazer de idiota!

Sango espiou seu chefe pelo canto do olho, enquanto o gordo homem tirava um panfleto de dentro das calças e o batia com toda força sobre o balcão.

Aquele cartaz, já um velho conhecido, trazia a foto de dois rapazes, mal parecendo ter chegado aos vinte anos de existência. O primeiro dava um sorriso malandro e apontava o polegar para cima, em sinal positivo. O segundo, apontava uma bazuca para seu observador.

Sobre a foto do primeiro, em letras garrafais, lia-se ZYEG INUYASHA, e sobre a do segundo KYNG SESSHOUMARU. Os dois irmãos Taisho, acima dos termos de CRIMINOSOS CONDENADOS. PROCURADOS: VIVOS OU MORTOS. RECOMPENSA DE UM MILHÃO DE YENS PARA CADA.

- Pirralhos cretinos! - Goshink prosseguiu com seu desabafo terapêutico. Sango deu mais um gole em seu martíni. - Vocês não são nada! Eu vou ganhar DOIS MILHÕES de yens com as carcaças de vocês, veadinhos de merda!

Às gargalhadas, fazendo caretas estúpidas para o cartaz amassado, seu chefe sentia-se o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

O fato de suas roupas estarem em fragalhos, seu rosto estar coberto de fuligem e seus cabelos chamuscados não parecia diminuir em nada sua prepotência interior.

- Vamos, Sango! - Exclamou ele. - Temos que voltar para apanhar os restos daqueles imundinhos. E depois... - Ele se aproximou de Sango de modo que sua boca quase roçasse a orelha dela e delizou a mão perigosamente baixo em suas costas. - nós podemos ir direto para minha casa. Já soube o que é trepar com um milionário, minha querida?

Sango suspirou, os olhos cerrados. Não é que dispensasse uma boa transa, mas de preferência, preferia fazer isso com outros _seres humanos_.

- Acho melhor ir indo, então. - Disse terminado o drink em um gole e levantando preguiçosamente. - Antes que outra pessoa ache os corpos. Depois disso, é melhor você arrumar uma boa puta. Ouvi dizer que por uma boa gorjeta elas topam tudo; até velhos flácidos com pau pequeno.

- Sango, Sango... - Cantarolou Goshink com um sorrisinho enviesado. - Se fazendo de difícil...

_BAM!_

Sango sentiu-se ser arremessada para trás quando metade da avenida explodiu em um clarão amarelo.

Tentou erguer-se, sentindo um terrível zumbido nos ouvidos, e correu para fora do bar.

Uma densa nuvem de poeira cobria a rua e dois prédios no fim da avenida haviam ruído. Mais à frente, o chão se transformara em uma enorme cratera. Pessoas aturdidas tentavam erguer-se em um mar de entulhos e vidro. Os carros foram empurrados uns para os outros.

No meio do caos, uma figura alva, com uma gigantesca bazuca prateada segura às costas e outra grande arma, presa em um coldre na cintura, observava a avenida destruída enquanto mastigava tranquilamente um cachorro-quente.

Sango olhou incrédula para o perfil do homem cuja foto seu chefe costumava carregar nas calças e que devia estar morto em algum lugar nos limites da cidade, com todos os ossos do corpo quebrados.

Kyng Sesshoumaru terminou seu cachorro-quente.

_OS CRIMINOSOS FORAM LOCALIZADOS. A POLÍCIA JÁ ESTÁ A CAMINHO, MANTENHAM DISTÂNCIA DOS CRIMINOSOS. REPITO: MANTENHAM DISTÂNCIA._

A voz veio dos auto-falantes no mesmo momento em que uma segunda figura veio correndo e, saltando sobre uma montanha de carros, caiu em posição de maratonista esperando o sinal da largada, dando um giro de 360 graus, parando ao lado de Kyng Sesshoumaru com uma grande metralhadora em punho.

Zyeg Inuyasha ergueu-se; seu novo casaco, intensamente vermelho, com desenhos estranhamente psicodélicos e cujo modelo - comprido até seus joelhos e com as mangas muito largas - lembrava a capa de um carrasco, acompanhou seus movimentos.

- Precisamos de outro carro. - Disse Sesshoumaru. Envolto em um longuíssimo sobretudo branco com a frente aberta, feito de um estranho veludo cintilante com a gola de pele alva e felpuda, ele parecia mais imponente do que nunca.

- Keh! Deixa isso comigo! - Disse Inuyasha, caminhando até uma parte da rua que havia permanecido mais ou menos intacta. Olhou em volta e avistou um Mustang azul.

O motorista estava com a cabeça sangrando e começou a se apavorar quando viu que Inuyasha estava andando em sua direção. Tentou dar a partida, mas Inuyasha abriu sua porta, ao que ele emitiu um estranho som de pavor que fez o rapaz sorrir.

- Com sua licença, senhor cagão-filho-da-puta. - E desferiu um soco que fez o homem desmaiar, obrigando-o a puxá-lo para fora do carro pela camisa.

Sesshoumaru já havia aberto a porta do passageiro, mas antes que pudessem entrar, o som do gatilho sendo puxado chamou a atenção de ambos.

Um nanico absurdamente gordo, parecendo um mulambo com suas roupas em farrapos e seus cabelos chamuscados, tão coberto de fuligem que poderia ser o mais negro dos homens, apontava-lhes uma arma.

- _Não é possível!_ - Disse ele entre dentes; os olhos, duas bolas de pura fúria. - _Não é possível!_

Todo o grotesco da situação impediu que qualquer um dos dois se pronunciasse a esse respeito.

- _Vocês não podem estar vivos!! Não podem, não podem, não podem!! _-_ I_nuyasha coçou distraidamente a cabeça.

- Porra, desculpa mesmo cara, mas parece que nós podemos. - Disse ele dando de ombros.

- _EU MATEI VOCÊS!! _- Berrou o gordinho, a arma tremelicando em sua mão. - _EU EXPLODI O CARRO! EU MATEI VOCÊS!!_

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos e viu que os reforços finalmente chegaram e agora estavam se amontoando na parte de cima dos edifícios.

Eles estavam cercados e um filho-da-puta estava bloqueando o caminho de fuga. Certo, aquilo já era o suficiente.

- Entre no carro, Inuyasha. - Disse ele.

Inuyasha se preparou para obedecer, mas um movimento brusco do pequeno psicótico à sua frente o fez parar.

- _NÃO _se mova. - Ordenou ele. - Se aquela puta queda não matou você, uma bala no meio da cara _irá_. Se você piscar, eu atiro! NÃO SE MOVA!!

O ar ao lado de Inuyasha produziu um som cortante quando Sesshoumaru girou a bazuca, tão rápido que quando seus olhos deslizaram para o lado, Bakusaiga já estava apontada para o insandecido homem em farrapos.

Sesshoumaru estava com _aquele_ olhar. Era o olhar enfurecido de uma fera predadora, que tornava os olhos amarelos escuros a ponto de não se poder ver a cor, mas apenas um perigoso brilho, lá no fundo, afiado como uma lâmina.

- _Não. Dê. Ordens. A. Ele. _- Rosnou.

O homem deu uns dois passos para trás, a arma vacilando em sua mão.

Inuyasha não pôde culpá-lo.

O gorducho largou a arma no chão e disparou cambaleante pela rua, aterrorizado pela fúria de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha assistiu seu irmão dar um maldoso meio-sorriso antes de mandar uma bala atrás dele, que explodiu a outra metade da rua.

Foi a deixa para que ele se jogasse dentro do carro, meio segundo antes da chuva de tiros começar a despencar sobre eles. Ouviu Sesshoumaru jogar-se no banco do passageiro, quase ao mesmo tempo que ele, e saiu com o carro a toda, nenhum dos dois se atrevendo a pôr as mãos do lado de fora para fechar as portas.

Inuyasha atirou-se dentro da via de tráfico, cortando-a perpendicularmente e fazendo com que todos os carros colidissem. Quando adentraram uma rua paralela, já longe dos tiros, fecharam as portas do mustang.

- Cara, essa foi ótima! - Inuyasha abriu a boca em um grito de excitação. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

De repente, alguma coisa fez um pesado barulho no teto do carro. Inuyasha se distraiu e quase atravessou um muro de concreto com o carro. O vidro de trás explodiu em um som agudo quando um par de pernas e um quadril estreito começaram a entrar no carro pela janela do passageiro.

- Merda. - Sesshoumaru quebrou a própria janela com Tenseiga e pôs metade do corpo para fora do carro.

Sango preparou o gatilho tão logo viu a cabeleira branca surgir. Foi um choque quando ele fez sua arma voar pelo ares acertando seu pulso em um golpe tão rápido que ela nem chegou a ver, mas que a fez ouvir um som de galho seco quando ele quebrou.

Inuyasha sentia-se delirar com a adrenalina. Lançou-se em uma esquina comercial. Placas e postes eram arrancados quando ele passava por cima deles e as pessoas se jogavam para evitar serem esmagadas. Uma velhinha foi resgatada por um homem segundos antes de Inuyasha passar por cima dela.

As botas pretas de Sesshoumaru, com uma longa fileira de fivelas, apoiaram-se em sua cabeça, esmagando-a contra a janela. Inuyasha ficou cego por um momento e sentiu o carro bater em algo e dar um salto colossal. O pé de Sesshoumaru bateu no painel e o grito de um homem explodiu, acompanhado por uma batida pesada:

- _ESTUPRAR, MATAR, ROUBAR!!_

Inuyasha gargalhou alegremente. O carro começou a percorrer uma ponte e o som das sirenes chegou até ele. Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu uma gigantesca patrulha.

- _EU VOU TE MATAR!!_ _EU QUERO O SEU SAAAANGUE!_

Sesshoumaru acertou mais uma vez o rosto da policial e ela desmaiou, ficando pendurada de cabeça para baixo, com metade o corpo dentro do carro e a cabeça perigosamente perto do asfalto.

Sesshoumaru viu a patrulha aparecer e o carro deu uma guinada para a direita, raspando o muro de ferro e jogando faíscas sobre ele. As armações caíram; fios de cobre arranhando o carro e quase acertando-o. O lado direito da ponte rachou.

- INUYASHA! - Berrou irritado.

Mas Inuyasha não o ouviu: ele curtia aquilo demais, provocar o caos era sua razão de existir, a destruição era sua heroína! Até aquele ponto, ele já devia ter perdido totalmente a razão. A única coisa que pensava era em fazer coisas explodirem pelos ares, ainda que isso significasse a morte dos dois.

Sesshoumaru preparou Tenseiga, irritadíssimo por ter um irmão tão inútil. Por quê ele tinha que fazer tudo sozinho?! Era demais pedir alguém com um pouco mais de massa encefálica que aquele idiota?!

Ia matar Inuyasha depois que acabasse. Ia matá-lo de porrada.

Acertou toda a frente da patrulha e os carros foram cobertos pelo líquido vermelho e viscoso. Voltou-se para apanhar a Bakusaiga dentro do carro e sentiu-se parar de respirar.

À sua frente, uma fileira de imensos tanques aguardava-os, dispostos lado a lado. Soltou um palavrão e jogou-se dentro do carro. Inuyasha olhava à frente, tendo perdido todo seu ar transloucado. O caçula pisou com tudo no freio e o carro derrapou, antes de capotar até as enormes máquinas de metal e explodir.

&

N/A: O título desse cap. é: A Colorida Máquina Assassina Apagando Estrelas.

Essa fic foi, originalmente inspirada em Dead Leaves o anime. Recomendo. Farei minhas modificações.

Muito longo?


	2. BROTHERHOOD IN THE MOON

CAP. II BROTHERHOOD IN THE MOON.

Quando Inuyasha recobrou seus sentidos pela segunda vez, sentiu como se estivesse flutuando sobre o chão; e, de fato, era o que acontecia.

Algo o prendia pelos pulsos a uma longa coluna e seus pés pendiam no vazio. Seus olhos rapidamente se adaptaram á quase absoluta escuridão: estava em uma sala gigantesca, de formato meio circular e a única luz provinha de algum ponto acima de sua cabeça.

Virando a cabeça para o lado, viu uma mulher desacordada, presa na mesma posição que ele. Não achou que a conhecesse, e francamente nem importava.

Virando a cabeça para o outro lado, encontrou Sesshoumaru, também preso. A parte da frente de sua cabeça, rosto e pescoço cobertos de sangue vivo e brilhante.

- Hey, Aniki! – Exclamou alegremente, mas Sesshoumaru não se moveu. – Aniki?

Nada.

O silêncio fazia Inuyasha ouvir alguma coisa atingir o chão e ecoar pelas paredes daquela sala escura com uma precisão quase insuportável.

_..._

_Estavam em um salão gigantesco, com fileiras de luzes de néon vermelhas pelo teto, paredes de pedra talhada onde se atulhavam todo tipo de armas cortantes. Ao centro, em uma espécie de trono de ferro e correntes, uma imponente figura permanecia semi-oculta pela penumbra; na mão forte, uma garrafa de Black Label._

- _Então, moleques. É hora de abrir as portas e deixar vocês saírem por sua própria conta._

_Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru mantiveram cada um seu silêncio particular: lado a lado, o mais novo batia o pé e balançava a cabeça em um misto de impaciência e ansiedade,__ e o mais velho permanecia calmamente encostado na parede, olhos fechados._

_Isso é porque ambos sabiam que o Pai não gostava de ser interrompido._

- _Ah, eu mesmo me lembro dos meus tempos no mundo lá fora, antes de fundar este lugar! - Dizia ele com voz quase suave. - Sangue, assaltos! Pura diversão!_

_O Black Label desapareceu por um momento, sinal de que o Pai dera mais um gole._

- _Kami sama sabe... o quanto eu sinto falta daquilo tudo. _

_Novamente eles nada disseram. Subitamente, o Pai inclinou_-_se para frente em sua gigantesca poltrona de ferro, fazendo a longa cabeleira prateada escorrer até quase tocar o chão, e os irmão puderam vislumbrar os olhos dourados e afiados encará_-_los perigosamente._

-_ Agora, escutem bem, moleques idiotas. _- _Sua voz havia abandonado todo o ar saudoso para dar lugar ao tom ameaçador costumeiro. _- _Vou ficar de olho em vocês, o tempo todo. E é bom que tomem conta um do outro, ouviram? Porque se algo acontecer com um de vocês, vou fazer a mesma coisa com o outro! E vou me certificar de fazê_-_lo cem vezes pior!_

_- Keh! -_ _Inuyasha deu seu sorriso arrogante e ergueu o polegar, piscando um olho _- _Nem precisa se preocupar com isso, oyaji! Eu vou manter os pedaços do Sesshoumaru todos juntos. Pode ficar tranquilo._

_Sesshoumaru soltou uma exclamação de desdém. Os ameaçadores orbes dourados do Pai se estreitaram em desagrado._

- _Sesshoumaru, você sempre teve um pouco mais de juízo. _- _Disse ele, recostando_-_se novamente no impressionate trono de ferro; seus olhos dourados desaparecendo mais uma vez. _- _Não muito, mas algum. Tome conta desse seu irmão idiota._

- _NANI?!_

_..._

Inuyasha havia chegado ao fim de suas doces lembranças e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que podiam saltar para fora da cara a qualquer momento.

Virou-se novamente na direção de Sesshoumaru.

- ANIKI EGOÍSTA! - Berrou em algum lugar entre a raiva e o pavor. - COMO SE ATREVE A MORRER?! E AGORA, O QUE ELE VAI FAZER COMIGO QUANDO DESCOBRIR, VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ...!!

- CALE A BOCA, INUYASHA! - O grito cortante, naquela conhecida voz naturalmente grave e rude, impediu que Inuyasha prosseguisse com seu ataque de indignação.

- Nani?! Como se atreve, seu bosta...!

- Inuyasha, você é um completo inútil. - Sesshoumaru prosseguiu em um tom frio e irritado. - Como conseguiu nos jogar em cima dos tanques?! Me deu uma puta dor de cabeça, seu imbecil! Vou te dar tanta porrada que você vai chorar alto!

- Bem, me desculpe por ter fodido com o carro! - Inuyasha respondeu em tom provocante, sorrindo arrogantemente - Pode vir a hora que quiser e eu vou arrancar sua cabeça fora, seu bosta! - Dessa vez, foi a vez de Sesshoumaru dar uma risada de desdém. - Keh! Eu fico aqui, todo preocupado com você e você reage todo agressivo! Nem sei porque me dou ao trabalho!

O mais novo virou o rosto em uma expressão irritada, sem perceber que Sesshoumaru o encarava com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seu rosto ensanguentado.

- Ah. Você ficou preocupado comigo? Kawai, Inuyasha... - A voz de Sesshoumaru era deliberadamente provocante. Inuyasha virou ainda mais o rosto, sentindo-o aquecer-se e mordeu o lábio, imediatamente arrependido do que dissera. - Não fique preocupado. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem levar você junto.

- Isso não é realmente tranquilizador. - O mais novo respondeu, numa voz baixa e emburrada, ao que Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar uma leve risada.

- **Mas é _muito_ meigo**. - Uma terceira voz, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, reverberou pela sala como se viesse de vários auto-falantes, ao mesmo tempo em que holofotes fortíssimos baixaram sobre eles, cegando-os por um momento.

- **Olhem para cá, prisioneiros**.

- Keh! Como é que eu posso?! Você está mirando todos os watts do universo na minha cara!

- **Oh. Desculpe**.

Dito isso, as luzes dos holofotes diminuíram gradativamente e eles puderam ver uma comprida cabine de vidro se elevando acima deles, onde várias silhuetas encapuzadas os observavam.

- **Zyeg Inuyasha Taisho. Kyng Sesshoumaru Taisho**. - A voz desconhecida voltou a se pronunciar. - **Vocês são acusados de roubo, agressão, assassinato, destruição do patrimônio legal, promover o caos e a desordem, promover a violência etc, etc.**

- **E quanto àquela mulher**? - Uma outra voz desconhecida pronunciou-se e Inuyasha mais uma vez voltou-se para a mulher desacordada presa ao lado dele.

- **É Kurako Sango. Deve ser uma cúmplice**.

- Cúmplice?! - Inuyasha exclamou indignado. Nunca nem vira vadia mais morta antes! - Tudo que fizemos, fizemos sozinhos. Não saia entregando o trabalho dos outros pra quem não fez nada!

- **Sim! Definitivamente uma cúmplice!**

- Mas eu não acabei de dizer... - Inuyasha fez mais uma tentativa de se pronunciar.

- **Zyeg Inuyasha! Kyng Sesshoumaru! Kurako Sango!** - A voz desconhecida retomou de onde tinha parado, parecendo ter ganhado um pouco mais de entusiasmo. - **Para que possamos proteger a paz e a ordem, vocês serão deportados para DEAD LIVES, onde deverão permanecer... até que estejam mortos, mortos, mortos.**

- Vá pro inferno, inferno, inferno.

**- Hm. Acho que por hoje é só, pessoal.**

Algo começou a fazer um barulho muito alto, como uma série de alavancas se movendo. Um apito muito agudo começou a reverberar pelas paredes e uma seqüência de luzes se acenderam no teto acima deles, revelando algo semelhante a trilhos de onde pendiam os ganchos a que os prisioneiros estavam pendurados. Algo como carne no matadouro.

Com uma rapidez assustadora, os ganhos começaram a se mover em linha reta. Inuyasha viu a sala escura desaparecer e eles adentraram por um estreito corredor branco. Lá embaixo, ele podiam ver várias pessoas andando.

Em algum momento, os ganchos pararam e Inuyasha foi atirado a um assento de metal. Ouviu Sesshoumaru se atirado logo atrás dele e outro barulho indicou que a tal mulherzinha também havia sido atirada.

Inuyasha foi subitamente enrolado em uma apertada camisa de força e os mesmos ganchos o agarraram pela perte de trás do tecido. Eles prosseguiram viagem, até uma espécie de cabine, onde foram novamente jogado e uma porta de ferro desceu, trancando-os.

_- Preparando para iniciar decolagem. _

Sesshoumaru soltou um bocejo ao lado dele. O sangue começava a secar sobre seus cabelos e seu rosto.

_- 10...9...8...7_

Sons de turbina foram ouvidos e Inuyasha sentiu uma onda de animação. Fosse lá onde fosse, seria numa velocidade incrível!

_- 4...3...2...1. Decolando._

A cabine começou a tremelicar e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru foram pressionados contra seus assentos quando ela se lançou para cima a uma velocidade impensável. Inuyasha sorriu e sentiu seus lábios serem levados para cima das gengivas.

Conforme o tempo passava, Inuyasha acompanhava a imagem na tela mudar drasticamente. Subitamente, todas as camadas de vapor terrestre e nuvens desapareceram para dar lugar a uma imensa negritude onde pairavam estrelas, cometas e poeira estelar.

- É a lua! - Inuyasha ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dele. Aparentemente a mulher louca que fora parar lá, sabe-se como, resolvera despertar, finalmente.

À frente da tela, uma imensa forma amarela, semelhante a um queijo suíço esburacado, se agigantava conforme se aproximava. Inuyasha avistou vários pedaços pendendo, como se fossem cair a qualquer momento e por todo lado uma fumaça negra pairava.

Eles adentraram no queijo suíço e a cabine aterrisou.

Novamente, algo semelhante a ganchos metálicos os agarraram pela parte de trás da apertada camisa de força e os levou por um corredor cheio de curvas, cujas paredes eram feitas de algum metal enferrujado e coberto de musgo.

Por fim, eles foram arremessados dentro de um cubículo de paredes e chão de um material fofo semelhante à borracha. Provavelmente, algo para impedir que as pessoas lá dentro explodissem suas cabeças batendo-as contra a parede.

Quando as grades foram trancadas, um estrondo metálico ecoou e os ganchos se foram, refazendo todo o caminho pelo qual haviam passado, como ridículas mãozonas de metal velho.

Inuyasha se ergueu com alguma dificuldade e visto que suas pernas haviam sido igualmente enrolados na camisa de força, foi pulando até as grades com uma certa dificuldade.

- Keh! Fala sério!

Inuyasha não entendeu imediatamente o ambiente à sua volta. Precisou de um tempo para compreender que a cela em que estavam não era nada menos que um pedaço mínimo de uma enorme parede com milhares, milhares de celas idênticas, formando algo semelhante à uma gigantesca parede.

Inuyasha não soube precisar quantas celas exatamente haviam abaixo dele, mas pôde ver - entre um pedaço e outro da Lua destroçada, certamente um estrago feito por alguma das armas nucleares - o infinito pendendo lá embaixo. E apenas uma ínfima fatia da Lua os separava de uma queda eterna naquele buraco negro, onde centenas de cometas corriam, se chocavam e explodiam, liberando pó de galáxias.

É claro que Inuyasha resumiu tudo aquilo de um outro modo.

- Mas que PORRA é essa?!

&

UFA! Finalmente saiu o capítulo 2! Eu empaquei numa parte e não conseguia sair, apesar de saber o que iria acontecer. Não sei se vocês já passaram por isso.

A parte descritiva não ficou tão boa quanto eu gostaria, mas eu estava particularmente cansada quando a escrevi e louca pra atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Ham. Perguntaram sobre casal yaoi. Eu não tinha planejado fazer um yaoi, pelo menos não um Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha. Mas depois a idéia começou a parecer interessante pra mim. Eu ainda estou, contudo, seriamente em dúvida sobre se devo deixar só nas interlinhas - que ficaria mais fofo e suave, a meu ver, como a cena deles presos no início do capítulo, por exemplo - ou fazer algo mais explícito.

Sugestões?

Boom, espero que quem leu não tenha abandonado e que quem não leu leia /o

Ah, sim. O Inu-no-Taisho está vivo nessa história e deve aparecer mais pra frente.

Acho que a partir daqui os capítulos vão ser mais rápidos. Acho.


	3. EATING, SHITTING, KILLING AND LAUGHING

CAP. III – EATING, SHITTING, KILLING AND LAUGHING.

_Aquela sala estava sempre cheia de luz vermelha, como um enorme aquário de sangue._

_- Uma vez, havia um campo com uma árvore muito alta. E essa árvore tinha muitas folhas. _

_Grandes provetas de vidro se enfileiravam em corredores intermináveis, e dentro deles havia coisas que já haviam sido seres-humanos, mergulhados em líquido conservante._

_Larvas gordas nadavam lá dentro, junto com os monstros afogados. _

_- Muitas minhocas comeram lá. De manhã, para o sol. À noite, para a Lua. A árvore era tão alta que parecia chegar a essa altura_

_Seus rostos eram retorcidos e por vezes, faltavam-lhes pedaços. Seus membros eram tortos e desproporcionais. Muitos órgãos haviam sido arrancados para fora do corpo e estavam expostos, pulsando. _

_- "- Eu sempre reparei nisso", disseram as formigas para as minhocas. " – Se ficarem sempre olhando para cima, vão cansar seus pescoços", replicaram as minhocas. _

_Os olhos injetados estavam presos às orbes pelos vasos sanguíneos e boiavam estupidamente dentro do líquido. _

_As larvas grudavam-se ao vidro._

_-" – As águias não podem nos pegar, porque estamos sempre olhando para cima", responderam as formigas._

...

- AAAHHHH! EU NÃO CONSIGO ME MOVER!

Inuyasha se revirava no chão havia horas e horas. Tentava de algum modo fazer a camisa de força milagrosamente libertar seus braços e pernas, mas a filha da puta não parecia querer colaborar com ele. As únicas coisas que ficavam expostas eram o pau e uma parte da bunda infeliz deles, o que, deduziu Inuyasha sabiamente, deveria ser para que eles pudessem cagar e mijar.

Aquela imobilidade deixava o caçula surtado.

- NÃO CONSIGO ME MOVER! AH, ME DEIXEM SAIR, SEUS MERDAS, SEUS VEADOS DE MERDAAAA!!!

Encostado preguiçosamente a um canto, Sesshoumaru o observava. E encostada no canto oposto, Sango parecia absolutamente entediada.

- Será que você realmente acha que isso vai servir de alguma coisa? - Sango dirigiu-se a Inuyasha, que agora jogava-se violentamente contra as paredes fofas.

- E QUE IMPORTAAA?!!!

...

Jakotsu mascava barulhentamente seu chiclete, enquanto observava o novato se esgüelar na cela com um sorrisinho sádico, em uma das telinhas do gigantesco painel à sua frente, na apertada sala de vigilância.

Milhares de aparelhinhos piscavam o tempo inteiro, com cores diferentes, o que dava ao ambiente sufocante um ar de danceteria psicodélica e esfumaçada.

A seu lado, Bankotsu acabava com uma garrafa de 5 litros de refrigerante. Depois, atirou-a para trás e soltou um arroto colossal.

Um dos aparelhinhos começou a sacudir-se fazendo um barulho irritante. Jakotsu meteu o pé em um botão vermelho sobre o painel.

- É HORA DA COMIDA!

...

Três quadradinhos abriram-se no teto da cela e os conhecidos ganchos metálicos desceram por ele, mais uma vez agarrando os prisioneiros pela camisa de força.

Eles foram erguidos do chão e as grades abriram-se, dando a eles passagem. Eles foram carregados para fora junto com outros milhares de prisioneiros também enrolados em camisas de força.

Foram levados em fileira maquinalmente, em duplas. Em um dado momento, o gancho de Inuyasha fez uma curva, enquanto o de Sesshoumaru seguiu reto.

- Aniki! Hey!

Sesshoumaru observou Inuyasha desaparecer na curva e suspirou com irritação. As coisas estavam ficando complicadas pra caralho.

Inuyasha foi atirado em um banquinho, entre centenas de outros caras. O gancho recolheu-se humildemente acima dele.

- Que porra é essa agora?! - Exclamou para ninguém em particular.

- Come. - Uma voz atrás dele o fez virar-se.

Um velho muito pequeno e com a pele muito enrugada e meio verde, com enormes olhos amarelos, o encarava psicoticamente.

- Que lugar é esse?! - Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Messsmo sse não tiver fome, come. - Continuou o velho esssquisito. - Não vai comer maiss nada depoisss disssssso.

- Olá. - Uma outra voz o fez virar-se para o cara do seu lado. Parecia ter a mesma idade que ele, tinha cabelos negros e bagunçados. - Muito legal o seu casaco.

Inuyasha examinou o cara de cima a baixo, com um certo desprezo, até que viu algo semelhante a um redemoinho onde deveria estar a mão direita do cara.

- Uau! Isso é um buraco negro?! - Perguntou Inuyasha, verdadeiramente impressionado.

O desconhecido deu um sorrisinho convencido.

- É, é sim.

O teto se abriu novamente e vários cabos com tomadas vieram em direção a eles. Uma tomada foi enfiada dolorosamente nas narinas de Inuyasha, e o mesmo aconteceu com todos os outros prisioneiros.

De repente, Inuyasha sentiu sua mente apagar quando uma puta descarga elétrica penetrou em seu corpo por meio da tomada enfiada em seu nariz. Ele sentiu o choque atingir cada nervo do seu corpo, fazendo seus músculos esticarem, e seus órgãos se contraírem.

Quando acabou, ele sentia como se tivesse percorrido o mundo inteiro correndo e ofegava como um porco.

Sesshoumaru observou aquelas mangueiras de aspecto nojento aproximarem-se deles. Uma delas enfiou-se em sua boca e começou a contrair-se de modo repugnante.

De repente, ele sentiu alguma coisa grossa descer por sua goela em descargas pesadas e grandes. Conseguiu tirar a boca da mangueira e virou a cabeça para o lado, regurgitando violentamente.

Inuyasha ainda não conseguia se mover quando uma voz metálica se fez ouvir pelos auto-falantes.

- É HORA DE CAGAR!

Mais uma vez - e aquilo estava ficando chato - os gachos o pegaram e o ergueram, levando-o por outro corredor junto com os outros presos, em fila indiana.

Foram dispostos em fileiras, em uma sala de aspecto sujo e que cheirava absurdamente mau.

- Ah, mas eu não tô com vontade agora... - Gemeu para o Buraco-Negro a seu lado.

- Não esquenta. - Responde o Buraco-Negro calmamente, com um sorriso sábio. - Sai assim mesmo.

- Hein?

Uma música meio arabesca começou a tocar pela sala. Inuyasha torceu o nariz, contrariado.

- Essa merda de música não vai me fazer cagar! - Reclamou irritado.

- Você vai, sim. - Replicou Buraco-Negro.

- Não vou!

- Vaai.

- Não vou, não vou, não... - Ele não pôde continuar, porque naquele momento algo enfiou-se por dentro de seu rabo com a determinação de um veado brutamontes.

Inuyasha começou a sentir algo sugando tudo que havia dentro de seus intestinos.

Quando acabou, ele sentiu que não havia absolutamente nada em seu interior e que poderia ter desmaiado. Não chegou a fazê-lo, contudo.

- Aahh, que sensação estranha! - Gemeu. - Era nojento, mas gostoso.

- É mesmo, não é? - Sorriu Buraco-Negro. - Quer que eu enfie aí também?

...

Um som de sirene invadiu a sala de vigilância. O sorriso sarcástico de Jakostu transformou-se em uma gargalhada histérica, digna do mais cruel dos homens.

- ESTOU INDO! - Berrou apertando um dos milhares de botões à sua disposição. A cadeira em que estava começou a erguer-se a uma altura absurda e quando alcançou o teto, este se abriu para lhe dar passagem.

...

Inuyasha observou o chão abrir-se e um homem magricela, vestido em um quimono florido, brotar de lá com um megafone nas mãos. Atrás dele, vinha um cara gigantesco e lento, com rosto inexpressivo de gorila.

- PRISIONEIRO NÚMERO 14785478965! - Berrou Jakotsu no seu megafone. - VOCÊ CAGOU DEMAIS!

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o ser pequeno e magricela, de aspecto doentio e repulsivo, que olhava o homem gritar para ele com seu megafone.

- OLHE! O SEU TUBO ESTÁ TODO ENTUPIDO!

Era verdade. O tubo tinha o formato de uma gigantesca cobra que engolira ao menos quatro vacas e prestes a explodir a qualquer momento, liberando merda pelos ares, sobre todos.

- E ISSO FEDEEEEEE!!!! - Gritou Jakotsu, a troco de nada. - ISSO É NOJENTO! VOCÊ É NOJENTO, SUA PERSONALIDADE É NOJENTA! POR ISSO... EU O CONDENO À MORTE!

Quando ele acabou de dizer isso, o sujeito gigantesco aproximou-se do prisioneiro recém-condenado e peteu-lhe um soco no meio da cara magricela que fez sua cabeça literalmente explodir, atirando pedaços de massa encefálica para todo lado. A força do golpe fez o prisioneiro recém-morto ser lançado para trás com o peso de uma bigorna, batendo nos outros presos atrás dele e levando todos para serem esmagados contra a parede.

Milhares de rostos horrorizados voltaram-se para Jakotsu, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se metia em um novo acesso de riso histérico e diabólico, dessa vez dando saltos e piruetas.

- Caralho, brother! - Exclamou Inuyasha, imaginando se conseguiria dar um soco daqueles.

- VOCÊS SÃO UM MONTE DE VERMES ESTRAGADOS! - Berrou Jakotsu. - VOCÊS NÃO VALEM NEM A SUA MERDA, SEUS ESTÚPIDOS!

Novos ganchos agarraram o que sobrou do magricela e o arrastaram por um dos milhões de corredores daquele lugar. Ele balançava como um saco vazio.

- MERDAS, MERDAS! - Jakotsu saiu distribuindo socos aleatoriamente nos prisioneiros pendurados. - PERCEBERAM? AGORA SAIAM DAQUI, COMO MERDA! SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!

Dito isso, ele se postou tranqüilamente ao lado de Bankotsu. Mais uma vez levou o megafone à boca:

- Merda. Já acabei. - Disse ele.

Os prisioneiros começaram a ser levados. Jakotsu permanecia em pé, observando seus rostos com um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz quando passavam por ele.

Quando Jakotsu viu Inuyasha passar por ele olhando-o com um sorriso igualmente grande, mas cheio de uma selvageria que só poderia vir de alguma mente criminosa muito, muito louca - e que nesse momento maquinava alguma coisa -, seu próprio sorriso vacilou. Eles se encararam nos olhos, cheios de sua brutalidade natural e animalesca.

Jakotsu olhou bem dentro dos orbes dourados e faiscantes de Inuyasha e sentiu um arrepio de excitação.

- ATCHIM!

Inuyasha encarou o Buraco-Negro a seu lado.

- Saúde, cara!

- Ah, obrigado.

&

Aí está, capítulo III. /o

O Sesshoumaru não apareceu muito nesse capítulo, não sei porque tive mais idéias para o Inuyasha. O que vocês acharam? Nojento demais? Supostamente a história deveria seguir essa linha, bem escatológica, mas eu temo que nem todo mundo tenha estômago pra isso, então se vocês estiverem achando uma droga, por favor, avisem.

Sim, gostaria de pedir mais opiniões se deveria seguir a linha yaoi explícito ou algo mais nas entrelinhas.

Ah, o início do capítulo - a história da árvore e tal - vai fazer sentido mais tarde, eu juro! /o

Ufa! É, acho que vou dormir agora. Boa noite pra qualquer um que tenha lido essa patética tentativa de quebrar com padrões e barreiras ;*


End file.
